gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Molly Shannon
|GebOrt = Shaker Heights, Ohio |imdb = 0788340}} Molly Helen Shannon (*16. September 1964 in Shaker Heights, Ohio) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. In Glee stellt sie Brenda Castle dar. Leben Shannon, die älteste von drei Schwestern, verlor ihre Mutter 1969 bei einem Autounfall. Sie absolvierte im Jahr 1983 die Hawken School in Gates Mills, Ohio. Danach studierte sie an der Tisch School of Arts an der New York University, die sie im Jahr 1987 abschloss. Shannon ist seit 2004 mit Fritz Cesnut verheiratet und hat mit ihm die zwei Kinder Stella (*2003) und Nolan (*2005). Karriere Shannon debütierte an der Seite von Robert Englund im Filmdrama "Das Phantom der Oper" aus dem Jahre 1989. In den Jahren 1995 bis 2001 trat sie in der Comedy Show "Saturday Night Live" auf. Für diese Autritte wurde sie 2000 für den Emmy nominiert. Shannon erhielt für die Rollein der Komödie "Happiness" (1998) als Teil des Schauspielerensembles den National Board of Review Award. In der Komödie "Ungeküsst" (1999) spielte sie die Rolle von Anita Olesky, einer Kollegin in der Zeitungsreaktion und Freundin von Josie Geller die von Drew Barrymore gespielt wurde. Für die Rolle in "Superstar- Trau dich zu träumen" (1999), in der sie neben Will Farrell eine Hauptrolle übernahm, wurde sie 2000 für den Blockbuster Entertainment Award nominiert. Sie arbeitete außerdem am Drehbuch für diese Komödie mit. Eine weitere Nominierung Blockbuster Entertainment Award erhielt sie 2001 für die Rolle in der Komödie "Der Grinch" aus dem Jahr 2000. Am 01. September 2011 wurde ihr erstes Kinderbuch "Tilly the Trickster" veröffentlicht. Am 12. Oktober 2010 ersetzte Shannon Katie Finneran in der Rolle der Marge McDougall im Broadwayrevival von "Promises, Promises" und spielte diese an der Seite der Co-Stars Sean Hayes und Kristin Chenoweth bis zu dessen Ende am 02. Januar 2011. Filmografie Filme *1989: Das Phantom der Oper *1996: Der Rasenmähermann 2 *1998: Happiness *1998: A Night at the Roxbury *1999: Reine Nevensache *1999: Ungeküsst *1999: Superstar - Trau dich zu träumen *2000: Der Grinch *2001: Wet Hot American Summer *2001: Osimosis Jones *2001: Weil es dich gibt *2001: Schwer Verliebt *2002: The Santa Claus 2 - Eine Schöne Bescherung *2003: In tierischer Mission *2003: Partyalarm - Finger weg von meiner Tochter *2006: Scary Movie 4 *2006: Marie Anoinette *2006: Gray Matters *2006: Shut Up and Sing *2007: Year of The Dog *2007: Evan Allmächtig *2007: Eine Für Alles *2011: Bad Teacher *2012: Hotel Transylvania *2012: The Five-Year Engagement *2012: Casa de mi Padre *2013: Trust Me *2013: Scary Movie *2014: Bambi Cottages *2014: Life After Beth *2015: The Greens Are Gone *2015: Me & Earl & the Dying Girl *2015: Fresno *2015: Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp *2015: Larry Gaye: Renegade Male Flight Attendant *2015: Hotel Transylvania 2 *2016: Miles *2016: The Layover Serien *1995-2001: Saturday Night Live *1999: Seinfeld *2004: Scrubs (Gastauftritt) *2008: Kate & Kim *2010: Glee *2012: Web Therapy (Gastauftritt) *2013: Hannibal (Gastauftritt) *2013: Enlightend (4 Folgen) *2013: Happily Divorced (Gastauftritt) *2013: Jessie (Gastauftritt) *2013-2014: Raising Hope (Gastauftritt) *2013, 2015: Bob's Burgers (Stimme) *2014: Benched *2014: The Spoils of Babylon (Gastauftritt) *2014-2015: The Millers *2015: Mulaney (Gastauftritt) Trivia *Ihre Mutter ist Lehrerin und ihr Vater Ladenmanger. *Sie kommt aus einer irisch-amerikanisch katholischen Familie. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1